A Slytherin Side - Philosophers Stone
by freakybournefly
Summary: based on harry potter and the philosophers stone (book), it shows the version of events throughout the year from Blaise Zabini and an OC Slytherin
1. Chapter 1

Just to give you a little info this story is going to be based on the philosopher's stone book, but will be told from a different perspective, it's going to focus on the story of Blaise Zabini and an OC who are in Slytherin.

This first chapter is background info on the OC, a bit of her past.

I will do a story for all books in time :)

I obviously don't own Harry Potter its JK Rowling's property

**Bold writing = Thoughts.**

It was a quiet night in Hogsmede, all the shops had long closed and Madam Rosmerta had sent the last few people in her pub staggering home. The silence did not last long however as a loud persistent banging could be heard along with the hysterical sobbing of a women.

Ambrosius Flume awoke startled hearing this noise and peered out of the upstairs window of Honeydukes to try and locate the noise, he was surprised to see his younger sister at the shop door and quickly stumbled downstairs half-awake to let her in.

"Dolce? What's wrong, what happened?" he exclaimed as his sister threw herself into his arms sobbing.

Ambrosius led his sister into the shop sitting her on the stool by the till, before shutting the door and calling up to his wife who came hurrying down the stairs in her dressing gown, his wife took one look at Dolce before rushing back upstairs shouting about making a pot of tea. Ambrosius smiled at his wife's retreating back before turning back toward his sister and placing his arm around her waiting for her to calm down, he knew he wouldn't be able to find anything out until then.

Soon his wife had come back with her pot of tea and three mugs, Ambrosius set about pouring the tea whilst his wife hugged Dolce rubbing her back and making soft shushing noises. **She would have made a wonderful mother**, Ambrosius thought, everyone always asked them why they didn't start a family, they just smiled and laughed it off, but the truth was that his wife was unable to bear children. The tea now poured Ambrosius handed them out placing a mug gently into Dolces' shaking hands.

"Are you ok Dolce? Why don't you tell us what's wrong?" Ambrosius said quietly looking into his sisters eyes before taking a sip of his tea.

Dolce looked at her brother and nodded, she took a shaky breath before telling her story, "I'm pregnant, it… well it wasn't a planned thing, I.. I" she started crying again, Ambrosius looked at his wife before pulling Dolce into a hug.

"It's ok Dolce take your time," he whispered to her.

Dolce looked at Ambrosius and nodded, "It was a vampire, when I was on holiday in Wales, he attacked me, I couldn't do anything, I just froze, he had his way with me and then I just had to go into hiding I couldn't handle seeing anyone, and the baby, I know it wasn't planned and it wasn't a loving encounter, but the baby I just couldn't get rid of it." Dolce finished between sobs.

Ambrosius looked at his wife shocked, before looking at his sister again, "But Dolce, you went to Wales over 5 months ago," he said

Dolce nodded at her brother and stood up taking off her oversized coat to reveal a baby bump, "I'm sorry you had to find out this way Ambrosius but I had nowhere else to turn, I've been living in a muggle hostel but I just couldn't stay there, it wasn't safe, I mean I couldn't stay there and give birth at a muggle hospital, the baby is half vampire, I don't know what it's going to be like when it's born, it could look like a normal child, or… or it could not," she said quickly almost ranting.

Ambrosius slowly nodded taking in all this information, his wife stared at him and then at Dolce, "Stay here with us love, we'll help you," his wife said in a caring manner. Ambrosius looked at her and smiled before nodding confirmation, he wasn't about to let his little sister struggle with this on her own, not now he knew.

Thus started a hard 4 months for Dolce, when she came into her last few weeks of her pregnancy her health plummeted, the only thing the baby would except as food was blood flavoured lollipops, everything else was rejected causing Dolce to become so frail she couldn't move from her bed. Ambrosius watched his sisters health deteriorate, he couldn't help but blame the child inside her, he knew in his heart it wasn't the baby's' fault, but his mind was telling him different.

The time came for Dolce to give birth her waters broke and Ambrosius rushed to her side and apparated them to , his wife following behind with everything they needed by floo powder. The labour was long for 4 hours nothing significant happened, soon after though and Dolce was ready to push and Ambrosius and his wife were made to leave the room and wait nervously outside.

She screamed and pointed at the window, standing there was a man, "That's him the vampire" she wailed.

The vampire smirked and made his way over to Dolce, the chaos caused by Dolce pointing him out only making it easier for him, "We meet again, I have come for my child." He said his voice coming out like a hiss.

Dolce glared at him, but soon was distracted by an urge to push, she pushed and pushed until her child was born forgetting all about the vampire standing next to her, once she had recovered some energy she looked down at her baby, **A girl, I have a daughter**, she thought before seeing a hand reaching down to touch the baby, then she remembered the vampire and screamed her brothers name.

Ambrosius came rushing into the room his wife close behind him, they stopped in their tracks when they saw the vampire next to her. Dolce looked at her brother and then her baby. "Its him, he wants my daughter, he wants Charlotte," she screamed.

Ambrosius looked at the vampire and then down at his new niece, his heart won as soon as he laid eyes on her, "Well he's not going to get her!" he said ferociously surprising everyone in the room including himself.

Dolce gave him a small sad smile and shook her head weakly, "No Ambrosius I will deal with him, I haven't got long to live now anyway, don't ask me how I just know, please just promise me you will look after my Charlotte and raise her as your own." She whispered

Ambrosius paled, everything started going in slow motion, he watched as his wife slowly went to pick up the child, then as his sister launched herself from her bed at the vampire blowing herself and the vampire up with one single spell, as this was happening Ambrosius worked on auto-pilot shielding his wife and the baby.

Then everything became real again, he fell to his knees distraught, he could hear the panic and shouts of the employees in the room. His wife's face appeared in front of him, she smiled in sympathy tears running down her own face, a small noise made Ambrosius look down into her arms and saw a pair of grey-blue eyes staring back at him, he looked at the baby, he could see his sister in her, the only real differences he could tell, were the tuft of pitch black hair and the unnaturally pale skin, skin almost as white as milk.

"So your Charlotte, don't worry I will make sure my sisters dying wish comes true, I will look after you, raise you and love you." He said taking the baby out of his wife's' arms and standing up.

He walked over to one of the team, "I am her Uncle, my wife and I we wish to adopt her," the team member nodded and took the baby gently out of Ambrosius' arms.

"Very well, but I am afraid we are going to have to keep her here for a while, there isn't much known about half-vampires, she is the second one ever recorded, but in this time you can apply and go through the adoption procedures." the team member stated.

Ambrosius' wife walked over and placed her hand on the team members arm, "Please can we just have some time with her? And by the way Dolce wanted her to be called Charlotte, she called her it before she died." She said.

The team member looked at one of her colleagues who nodded, "Very well then 10 minutes," he said.

Ambrosius and his wife went through the adoption procedures and after a year were able to pick up Charlotte from , with them stating that she was like any other child except from the fact she had to have something blood flavoured every 2 hours or else she would go into a rage.

As soon as they got home, Ambrosius tripled the amount of blood flavoured lollipops in stock at Honeydukes and life began again for the Flumes, but now as a family, something AMbrosius and his wife never thought would be possible.

Chapter 1 = done

Let me know your thoughts

freakybournefly


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own harry potter and never will

Time for the second chapter a little more background info and then on to Hogwarts

**Bold = thoughts**

/

All was well at Honeydukes, Ambrosius had adjusted well to having a family and now he couldn't imagine what his life would have been without Charlotte, there had been a few hiccups along the way, they had forgotten to give Charlotte a blood flavoured lollipop at the age of 3 as it was a weekend the Hogwarts students were in Hogsmede, this was the day they discovered that she had inherited the strength of a vampire. The rage she went into when she had missed eating a blood flavoured lollipop was a sight which Ambrosius never wished to see again, but what he never wanted to happen again was the time that she fell into a coma all because she had missed eating one.

Ambrosius smiled at Charlotte as he watched her bringing up a box of acid pops from storage, she was 6 years old now and he could tell she was definitely going to be magical, he just worried whether the school which over looked his little shop would take someone like her. He had never hid from her that his sister was her mother and that he and his wife had adopted her, nor had he hid the fact she was half vampire.

"Uncle, it's time to open the shop," a small voice said, Ambrosius looked down and smiled at Charlotte nodding his head in agreement.

There was a steady flow of customers throughout the morning, it was summer so there was no mad rush of Hogwarts students coming into the shop not that Ambrosius disliked the students coming, but sometimes he just likes a steady stream of customers rather than his shop being packed to the rafters.

The bell above the door jingled signalling a customer had entered the shop; Charlotte looked towards the shop entrance and went to greet them. "Hi welcome to Honeydukes," she said smiling politely at the women and her son.

The women gave her a faint smile in return before walking over to the chocolate shelves, the boy stared at Charlotte and smiled, "Hi, I'm Blaise Zabini, and you are?" he said his tone of voice indicating that he had be raised well.

Charlotte looked at him and smiled, "I'm Charlotte Flume," she replied.

The women walked back over to her son and Charlotte, "Flume you say? Well could you go and inform Ambrosius that Bellina Zabini is here?" she said her voice was soft and flowing, a hint of an Italian accent was noticeable when she spoke.

Charlotte looked at her an nodded, "Of course, I'll get him now," she replied, before running upstairs to inform Ambrosius soon she was coming back downstairs her uncle in tow. Blaise and his mother had moved now over to the savoury items that Ambrosius had to sell.

"Bellina, how are you?" Ambosius said in greeting, Bellina looked up and smiled at Ambrosius before pulling him into a hug and chatting to him as old friends would. Blaise shuffled his way over to Charlotte and tugged on her arm gently to get her attention.

"Shall we leave them to it? You can show me around the shop, mother informed me that you live here," Blaise mumbled to her.

Charlotte looked at Blaise and smiled, "Sure lets go," she said happily before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the shops entrance. "We keep lots of bright stuff in the windows, my uncle said this helps the shop to get noticed by people walking past," she told Blaise, who nodded in return to indicate he was listening.

Charlotte continued showing Blaise around, grabbing a blood flavoured lollipop as she went past them, causing Blaise to look at her confused. "You like those?" he asked her.

Charlotte looked at him and then towards her uncle who was still chatting to Bellina, "Can you keep a secret Blaise? You have to promise never to tell anyone ever though!" Charlotte whispered to Blaise.

Blaise looked at Charlotte for a few minutes almost as if he was trying to work out in his head whether he could keep a secret forever before finally nodding affirmatively at Charlotte, "I can do that, we're friends now, so I can keep your secret," he stated.

Charlotte looked at Blaise and smiled shyly, she had never had anyone her age call her their friend before, "Ok, well I kind of have to eat the lollipops, I like them, but I have to have them every 2 hours because I'm half vampire,2 she whispered to Blaise nervously.

Blaise looked at Charlotte again and was silent for a moment with no facial expression, before breaking out into a wide grin, "That's cool, my friend is half vampire," he said before dragging Charlotte over to the cockroach clusters.

Charlotte smiled at Blaise allowing herself to be dragged around the rest of the shop by her hand, they were in the back room of the shop when they heard Bellina speak, "Goodness I have been standing here talking for nearly 2 hours, I'm glad I came on such a quiet day or you would have a lot of angry customers right now," she said giggling.

Ambrosius smiled at her and nodded, "Well, I suppose you want your normal order anyway, I'll ask Charlotte to go and get it," he said to her, Bellina nodded in confirming his thoughts.

Ambrosius looked around and realised that Charlotte and Blaise were nowhere in sight, Bellina had noticed that her son wasn't in the main shop also. "Blaise where are you come on now, we are going soon," she said loudly.

Blaise and Charlotte walked out of the back room still holding hands, "Sorry mother, I was just getting Charlotte to show me around the shop." He said to her.

Bellina and Ambrosius smiled at the children, "Mother I wanted to know whether Charlotte could come over to our house?" he added.

Ambrosius and Bellina looked at each other and nodded, "She can come over next week, and rather than having to travel back the same day she can stay the night if she is allowed," Bellina said.

Blaise broke out into a wide grin, and looked at Charlotte, "I told you they would say yes," he said to her.

Charlotte nodded at him enthusiastically before looking over to her uncle, "I suppose it couldn't hurt," he said, "Bellina you do know of Charlottes heritage yes?" he added.

Bellina looked at Ambrosius and smiled, "Of course Ambrosius, Dolce was my best friend after all," she said.

This started a tradition for Blaise and Charlotte every other year they would stay at Blaise's' house for the Summer, and at Honeydukes the years they were not at the Zabini's, they grew close only really having each other as friends, they had met other children at dinners usually held by the Malfoys, but tended to prefer talking to each other than getting to know others.

"Mum!" Blaise screamed, Bellina came running downstairs in a panic thinking something was wrong.

"What is it Blaise are you and Charlotte ok?" she said frantically, her eyes running over the both of them searching for injuries.

Blaise shook his head at his mother, "No look mother, we have just got Hogwarts letters," Blaise said to her.

Bellina's face relaxed and she smiled brightly, "I will floo Ambrosius and tell him the good news, then we are going to have to take a trip to Diagon Alley." She said before hurrying back upstairs.

Blaise and Charlotte looked at each other and smiled, before hugging and bouncing up at down on the spot happily, they were excited to go to Diagon Alley, as it meant they really were soon to become Hogwarts students.

/

Chapter 2 = done

Let me know what you think :)

freakybournefly


End file.
